Walking Corpse
by Goateater
Summary: When old enemy rises, a hero must be there to stop it.
1. Chapter 1

When gardens of rest grow cold and the frost wind of the abyss soars within the black sky,

"Rise knight of old."

When ancient foe wakes from prehistoric slumber,

"Rise from your rest."

When hope fades and terror brightens,

"Rise once more."

Age-old flame shall set the world aflame.

"Rise and defend what is yours!"

* * *

The silent air of a bedroom shatters as its small occupant wakes with a gasp, "W-what was that?"

…

"Goo back to sssleeeep, it's midnight." a half-awake blond girl next to her slurs, *sssnnnoorrreee* and go back to sleep,

"Yeah, tell that to the sun." The girl says as she shield her eyes and her stomach grumbles, indicating that it needs feeding.

Pulling her blanket aside, she immediately feels her heat escape her body and the cold air wraps itself around her body.

"Oh wow, it's cold today."

Pushing herself out bed, the floor creaks under her feet, threatening to snap in two, ignoring the noise she pushes forward, with three quick skips she glides to her bedroom door.

Shoving it slightly, she squeezes through the gap, careful not to make any noise,

But due to her inability to look down, she trips and falls flat on her face,

*bark*

"Hey Zwei." Her voice muffled by the floor, as she greets the black and white corgi

*bark*

"Yeah I know, I should look down."

*bark* *bark*

"What am I doing? I'm getting food, my stomach is basically a war drum right now."

*bark*

"Alright, let's go." Pushing herself off the floor, she marches with her trusty companion on her journey to the kitchen, when they reach the kitchen, someone was there to greet them, "Morning." cooking something

"Morning Dad."

"Sleep well with Yang?"

"As well as sleeping with you."

"Snoring is perfectly normal for an adult."

"Guess Yang is an adult now."

"If her snore can break windows, then I'll consider granting her the privilege of being one."

"Being an adult stinks. You have to get jobs and do jobs and get jobs and-"

"Hey, I'll have you know that being an adult is the best thing in the world. We get to, … um, … wow, never knew that my life would take a turn. Always thought it would be uphill from there."

"Anyways what are we having for breakfast?" breaking her father's train of thoughts about his midlife crisis

"Eggs and bacons?"

"Something else?"

"Bacons and eggs?"

"Dad."

"Ah come on, it's good for you."

"But we've been eating it for _years_."

"Still good for you, helps you grow."

"You said that years ago, look at me now."

"Guess lying has its limits, not all lies come true."

"What?" as her world crumbles

"Ok fine, I'll make something for ya."

"Dad?" as the shield protecting her from the truth shatters

"How does toast and berries sound?"

"Fine, but-" as she tries desperately to reconstruct her shield

"No buts young lady, go take a shower, you stink."

"My whole life-" as the truth finally sinks in

"The bathroom's upstair if you're wondering."

"yes dad." she utters in a defeated tone and pull herself off her chair, accepted her fate she drag her feet across the wooden floor as her stomach howls with agony.

When she is out of the room, "So she finally finds out."

"Yes I know, it's tragic."

"Not as tragic as her growing pace."

"She's just slow, give her time."

"She's not that slow."

"I meant her height Yang. So what will it be?"

"What's on the menu?"

"Eggs and bacons or bacons and eggs?"

* * *

"All lies." she mutters as her journey to the bathroom comes to an end, "everything is a lie." with her old companion beside her, doing its best to comfort her, "I bet the cake he baked for my birthday last year is a lie too."

*whimper*

"I know Zwei, it should've been obvious."

*whimper*

"Well, no use crying about it now, I'm gonna take a shower, hopefully it clears my head."

*whimper*

"Don't worry, I won't cry in the shower."

*bark*

"Alright, you go and enjoy your food now."

*bark* *bark* The corgi barks as it strolls to the stair and start its descend to the lower level

"Smell ya later. Food."

Letting out a tired sigh, she twists the knob and push, removing her pieces of clothing, she climbs into the bathtub and switch on the showerhead.

Even though she is being pelted by hundreds of droplets of water, she breathes a breath of relief, until a rasping voice whispers in her ear, "Ruby Rose"


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

"Ruby."

"Nope!"

"No one-"

"Nope!"

"I'm serious, there's no-"

"Nope!"

"It's probably the wind."

"Wind don't whispers name Yang!"

"Fine, if you don't want to take a bath, at least put something on, you're gonna catch a cold being naked like that."

…

"... Ah right, knew I forgot something."

"Wait, before you go, you're coming with me tonight at 10:00, right?"

"Sure, why?"

"Just need to make sure, that's all."

"Yang."

"We're just going to go to town, have some funs, go places and maybe get you a new friend~"

"Wow! You'll help me get a friend?"

"If you want to look at it that way, sure."

* * *

 _L_ _ater that night,_

"Yang, a nightclub named 'Passing Rose' isn't where you find friends."

"What? It totally is, that's how I found my friend, not sure if an alcoholic counts as a friend."

"Yang."

"Sorry sorry, but hey, we're here now, might as well eh?"

"But, there are people here, you know how well I do with people."

"Well you know what they say, 'failure is only the path to success'."

*chuckle* "Yang, come on, don't do a posh voice."

"And why is that Ruby, my dear?"

"Y-your face, it looks ridiculous."

"My face? Is there something there? Do you mind getting it for me?"

"You can get it yourself, you have hands for a reason."

"And what would that reason be? I simply cannot recall, do me a favour and remind me, my dear."

"Besides, I feel like I'm being watched here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, throughout the whole day, I have that strang feeling."

"It's probably just the wind."

"Wind don't whispers names Yang."

"Fine, got questions to ask here anyway."

"Can you get that strawberry drink for me?"

"The strawberry sunrise?"

"Yeah that."

"Sure, anything else before I go in?"

"I think I saw a weapon store on the way here, I think it's a couple of blocks away from here, when you're done you know where to find me."

"Watch out for crazies when you're in there Rube, weapons are dangerous, especially shape-shifting guns."

"I can handle myself."

"By crazies, I mean you."

"Yeah,... Hey!... I'm not **that** crazy."

"What happened this morning and all the things you've done in a weapon store say otherwise."

"...no,... I've learned my lesson, and I've made a promise to Dad already."

"Well that's reassuring, guess you can now, behave in there now you hear?"

"Okay, bye Yang."

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* the sound of Ruby's feet pounds against the pavement

…

"Well at least she won't be in the cross-fire."

* * *

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

"'Gun&Daisy'? Weird name for a gun store."

*ring* *ding* The sound of the bell rings as she pushes against the wooden door, and an elderly, balding, grey-haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brows takes notice,

"Heya" Ruby cheerfully waves

"Hm" the elderly man nods in response

"Can I have a look around?"

"Uh huh" the elderly man nods again in approval

"Thank you, also are there any magazines?"

"In the back, there's a section to the left."

"Thank you" She then quickly skips to the back left, but ignores it,

Then to the back right,

Then to the middle section of the shop, pretending to browse for items,

To the left side of the store,

Dashing to the right side to 'browse' items, earning a suspicious look,

Moving to the front, looking around,

And finally,

"Excuse me, mister, but has anyone else enter the store?"

The old man just shakes his head,

"oh, are you sure?"

*nod*

But a voice in her mind, "Be ready to fight", speaks up

A loud *CRACK* can be heard when a boot smashes against the wooden door, and four tough looking robbers enter

"ALRIGHT! DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Both customer and shop owner are still in shoc-, "Take my Lien and leave."

"Give us your Dust old man, or there will be blood, and get down on the ground little girl!" The brute snarls menacingly

"Are you robbing us?"

"Oh no, we're just stealing Dust little girl, your cooperation will be greatly appreciated, so please get on the ground, I wish not to shoot you." The civilised brute? explains

"What are you doing idiot?"

"I mean, ON THE GROUND! please."

"Uh huh"

"Alright that's it, move aside idiot." A much smaller robber pulls the bigger brute back,

"On the ground or you'll have holes in your head." The small robber growls and points a gun at her head,

As quick as the eye can blink, a red blur tackles the small robber into display cases, making the glass explodes into tiny little pieces, knocking the wind out of the robber,

"What was that?!"

"She's one of them huntress!"

"Shoot her!"

Bullets fly, out from the chambers, making small explosion, ripping the air, shattering glasses, windows and the silent cold damp air of the night,

Dashing from one end to the other, like a bullet, almost impossible for the human eye to track, she moves only stopping to change direction,

"Sonofabitch! They never said anything about a damn huntress."

"Grab whatever Dust you can, we're leaving this pla-"

A red blur slams into the robber's stomach, sending him flying, destroying the products on display,

Pressing the switch, activating her weapon's mechanism, swinging it around, catching another robber across the jaw,

*thud* the robber's body impacts the floor

"Let him go."

"Just let me take the Dust little girl, I'll leave and no one gets hurt."

Preparing for a final dash,

"And don't do that red blurring thing either, I see you twitching and he d-dies. I-I mean it."

Reluctantly, she obeys the brute, hoping that a civilian won't earn a pistol round to the head, but behind her someone rises,

"DIE BITCH!"

*BANG*


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of gunshot rings through the store, *thud* and a body falls,

…

…

The silent, so quiet, yet so deafening,

…

For a moment, nothing moves except for the howls of the deceased thief shifting through the air,

"Oh no" the old man mutters

"What?" the red girl whispers

"B-buddy?" the thief says as he's still in shock of what is in front of him

…

"Come on, stop that, get up." as blood spill

…

"Oh god," the thief cries as reality comes crashing down, "...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARD?!" as blood spread across the floor

…

"YOU FREAK! SAY SOMETHING!" the thief screams as blood from the three holes flow

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" he screams in desperation

"..."

"DIE YOU HUNTSMAN FILTH!" taking it no more, he raises his gun

But before the thief can pull the trigger, the dark figure dashes forward and plunge jagged claws into the soft fleshy exposed neck of the thief,

*gurgle* The thief can do nothing except stand and stare into his killer's hellish green eyes,

Seconds pass, but to those in the shop, it feels like hours have past,

The thieves who have regained their consciousness,

The girl in red,

The old shop owner standing between the corpse and the shadow,

All freeze in horror when the shadow pulls its claws out and gravity takes over,

No scream, no word, just blood spewing and a simple *thud* as it collapses backward onto the cold wooden floor,

…

…

…

Seconds pass and nothing move, all were petrified, frozen in time,

Suddenly, a noise, a sharp noise like a scream, the blaring scream of a police car,

Snapping out of their trances,

"Oh shit! RUN!" a robber screams,

As the two remaining robbers scramble away from the crime scene, the girl and the old man stay,

*thump* *thump* *thump* the sound of boots slam against the concrete ground echoe in the girl's ears,

Swift as the wind it snaps its head in her direction,

Instinctively, she moves in front of the shopkeeper, fearing what it might do next,

But like a bad dream, it appears out of thin air and disappears into oblivion,

"RUBY!" A familiar voice booms

In split second, the girl in red feels her body getting crushed by a familiar blonde, squeezing every breath of air out of her vessel,

"Yang, staph it," she gasps.


End file.
